Snow Kiss
by GorimJr
Summary: It's Luxa's birthday, and Gregor has an idea on what to give her. Fluffy Gluxa. Inspired by the Japanese song "Snow Kiss". Look it up, it's very good.


A/N. I don't own Luxa, Gregor, Ares, Boots, Howard, Vikus, Grace, Gregor's dad, or any or them.

Gorim: As a gift to my readers (yes, I'm bribing you.), a fluffy Gluxa story, just for you!

Snow Kiss

Gregor had no idea what to get Luxa.

Luxa's birthday was very, very soon. Both he and Boots had been invited, obviously. Boots had already gotten Luxa a present; it was bunch of Overland World History books. His mom had pointed them out after Luxa said she wanted to know more about the Overland. Boots even had it wrapped.

Luxa's birthday was tomorrow, and Gregor had absolutely no idea what to get her. Everything he saw when he went to look was either really stupid, or very unlike her.

Make-up? No.

Jewelry? There was nothing special enough that he could afford.

Clothing was obviously out of the question, since they would have to either burn it, or put it in the museum.

Gregor sighed, sitting in a Starbucks, studying for a huge test that should mean a great deal, but currently meant very, very little. He closed his science book and looked out the window. It was a blizzard out there, but apparently it was supposed to clear up later. Then the snow would be falling softly, then it would stop… The snow…

Gregor got what could very well be the best idea he'd ever had. Picking up his books, he shoved them into his bag, pulled up his hood, straightened his scarf around his head, and headed out into the storm.

He told his plan to his family, the majority of which thought it was awesome. His mother, however, had doubts.

"What if it doesn't clear up, honey?" She asked.

Gregor thought about it, then said, "Then the books will be a joint present, like with Hazards birthday. But I think it'll clear up Mom, I really do."

The next day, the whole family went down to the Underland. Ares and Nike met them at the bottom, and they all set off. Gregor was pleased when he checked outside and saw that the snow was falling more softly.

The party was a big hit. Luxa loved her books, and the food was fantastic. There was one unfortunate incident involving Boots and Ares, however.

The cake was extremely sugary, so Boots, after eating a whole piece, went into massive sugar-high, and ended up clamping herself to Ares, calling him "Angelumpikus". Ares put up with it for about 10 minutes, then hobbled over to Gregor (he was unable to fly, due to Boots death grip) and begged him to find some way to pry her off. With the combined forces of Howard, Luxa, Gregor, Lizzie, and Vikus, they managed to get Boots off of Ares and into a quiet room to calm down.

Other than that, the party went smoothly. In fact, the party seemed to lift everyone's spirits. Ares was grinning and laughing a great deal more than usual. Gregor danced with Boots, Lizzie, Luxa, and even Stellovet once. (Since Howard was there, Susannah insisted the other Fount cousins come too.) Luxa joked, laughed, danced, and generally increased the merriment about five times what it usually would have been by simply laughing. Gregor's mom danced too, with Vikus and his dad. There were games, most of which both Gregor and Ares participated in. Together they were, in fact, awesome at most of them. Gregor was particularly good at one game which, essentially, was basketball on bats.

Soon, however, the massive sugar-highs stopped, and children clonked out. Parents gently took their children to bed. The bats all flew to bed, except for Ares, who stayed in the area at Gregor's request.

"Hey, Luxa?" Gregor said softly. Luxa looked up from the book she was reading, the World History book. She'd been sitting there reading since the people started filing out, and was quite into it.

"Yes, Gregor?" She asked, putting a bookmark in the book.

Gregor swallowed, then said, "I've got a present for you, but it's kinda special." Luxa put the book down, looking excited.

"Where is it?" She asked, standing up from her chair. Gregor took her hand and lead her to Ares. The bat looked at Gregor questioningly.

"Ares," Gregor whispered in Ares ear. "Would you mind taking us to the opening to Central Park?" Ares looked slightly confused, then nodded, offering his back.

Luxa and Gregor jumped on, and Ares flew out of the area and towards the Central Park entrance.

"What is it, Gregor? Why are we heading towards the opening to the Overland?" Luxa asked, genuinely confused. Gregor grinned.

"It's a surprise." Was all he said every time she asked about the present.

Finally, Ares coasted into the alcove underneath the Central Park entrance. Gregor opened the rock, then reached over and covered Luxa's eyes with his hand.

"Gregor, what are you doing?" Luxa asked, startled. Gregor put a coat over her shoulders, then lead her outside, leaving a very startled Ares behind.

"Gregor, as Queen, I command you to take your hand off my-" Luxa started, but she stopped immediately when Gregor withdrew his hands.

Luxa, Queen of Regalia, had once told Gregor she wished to see snow.

Now, she stood in the middle of Central Park, snow all around her, falling gently from the dark, cloudy sky. She'd never seen clouds either. Snow covered the trees, more trees than she had ever seen. Nearby, there was a little arch, which, during the summer or spring perhaps, would have had ivy vines all over it, but now it huge thick with icicles. To Luxa, it looked like a fairy land.

Gregor stood next to the awed girl, watching anxiously. Then they were both in for a surprise.

The clouds cleared, the snow stopped falling, but a huge harvest moon appeared from behind the clouds. All the icicles caught the orange tinged light just right, making everything seem unreal.

Gregor stared in awe, then looked at Luxa. She had tears in her eyes.

"Do you like it?" He asked shyly. "I suppose it would look even better in spring, when everything's really green and such. But you said you wanted to see snow… so…" He stopped, not really knowing what to say.

Luxa turned to him, then took his hand and pulled him to the arch. They stood under it for a little bit, staring into each others eyes, framed by the icicle arch and the harvest moon.

Then Luxa kissed him. It was a real kiss, the kind that made your knees weak. They stood like that for a few moments. Then Luxa pulled back, a smile on her face.

"I love it."

Ares had waited patiently for a very long time, but he was tired, and cold. He poked his head over the ledge, ready to tell them to hurry up. (He was tired, and a bit grouchy.)

Then the flier's eyes landed on his two best friends kissing. He stopped, stared for a little bit, then sunk back down against the rock.

"I suppose I can wait a bit longer." He reasoned to himself quietly. "There is no reason to stop their little snow kiss, is there?"


End file.
